


Will You Stay With Me?

by cORGISS, marshmallowkittychan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cORGISS/pseuds/cORGISS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowkittychan/pseuds/marshmallowkittychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah has started to wonder if Cameron is looking for a exit sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Stay With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to barely5feet for requesting me to write this on tumblr! 
> 
> Also shoutout to user corgiss, plus my friends Skye, Maro and Gen for proofreading this and letting me make them read it fifty times to make sure its perfect!
> 
> also sorry if this isnt what you were looking for... this is an OC of mine and an OC of corgiss working out the details of their relationship.
> 
> If you read it I appreciate your attention on our OCs... they're kinda our babies.

Hannah's mind was usually somewhere else when she was with someone, but damn, were things different with Cameron. The longer she was with him, the more she wondered why the hell she had been indiscriminately jumping into bed with anything that moved. With anyone else, it was more about the rush of being wanted, even for a minute, than the act itself. If she was truly honest with herself, she kind of wanted to throw up after she’d slept with someone she’d just met. She was trying so fucking hard to be anyone but Hannah Stafford that she didn’t even know who she was anymore. Running off with Cameron after he punched out her shithead of a father wasn’t exactly the most thought out plan the 19 year old had conceived in her life, but it had been the best thing she’d done for herself in a long time. 

Even the slender fire-type trainer had to admit that she wasn’t the best at picking up social cues, and she was even worse at taking no for an answer. She had no fucking clue why Cameron wanted to deal with her shit on a daily basis. The whole relationship had begun with a comedy of errors, and even six months into the damned thing, Hannah had an easier time counting all the hairs on her head than sorting out how the hell they’d ended up so serious so quickly. She had just sort of moved into the tall team Snagem’s apartment in the base… and then just never left. Even when he hadn’t been sure about her, it was a metric fuckton better than living with her shitty, abusive father. Hannah hated all that mushy romantic bullshit- but when she was lying in bed, listening to her boyfriend snore lightly- she knew he had saved her fucking life. And she loved him a hell of a lot. It scared her shitless, being so in love- when all she’d had before him was people who used and abused her. It terrified her that she actually liked getting up early to help him get ready for work, kissing him as a sendoff. It alarmed her that sometimes she just wanted to cuddle up next to him and watch tv- and it didn’t even have to be good tv. She was horror struck to find herself cooking for him, folding his clothes, and trying to clean the apartment when he was gone. She’d practically turned into a 1950’s housewife-and she was appalled that she loved it so much. But the worst thing to the black and red haired girl was how in love with her whole new life she was. She wasn’t used to being so happy, it was just- fucking weird. There was no escape route, and not being able to turn tail and run if things went south just because she was so emotionally invested was foreign. The whole situation made Hannah’s head spin, but secretly loved every single second of the crazy, unpredictable, beautiful mess her life had turned into.

Cameron was not the kind of man that Hannah had ever imagined herself being in a serious relationship with. He was totally the stereotypical “tall, dark, handsome” guy that was the star of every fantasy people had about the mysterious man who broke in and stole them away. The grunt towered over her, always covered his face with dark brown hair, and his ears with headphones. He wasn’t much for conversation, and his reputation at the base made some of the most seasoned criminals in the organization turn tail and hide. More than a few times, a strange woman would slide up to Hannah in the mess hall after Cameron had motored off to his next task. She would tell a tale of woe to the irritated girl, red and black hair cascaded forward in an attempt to project the “fuck off” vibe. It always started with something in the vein of ‘I asked him out and he shrugged’ and ended with ‘we slept together before he told me he just wasn’t that interested!’ After the first story or two, Hannah just tuned out. What the fuck did those whiney brats know anyways? The most appalling story came from Officer Jeremiah, the unexpected ex-boyfriend who shook Hannah’s faith. She knew he hadn’t meant to worry her, and he certainly wasn’t easy to pry information from. The tale of a serious relationship going south for no goddamned reason as far as the police officer turned snagem sympathizer could tell. Even when the dude had sworn that “it was for the best”, “you guys are much better matched than we ever were” and “He seems happier with you, and I’m happier with Teddy and Adele, and you really shouldn’t worry”, the girl started to wonder if she was on the longest path to heartbreak and absolute shit that life had offered her yet. 

After that, even she was irritated with how desperate she became to cement her place in Cameron’s life. She was pissed she even wanted to keep trying to make herself a permanent fixture in someone’s life. It was the first time in her existence when she was willing to be clingy in an attempt to stay, rather than dust herself off and run at the first sign of problems. She began to wonder if running away with Cameron was going to turn into the worst thing she’d ever done.

So one evening shortly after her chat with Jeremiah, when Hannah asked Cameron “Hey. Wanna do it?” She was shocked and mildly confused when he nodded, rather than saying something like ‘we need to talk’. And she was flabbergasted to say the least when she got such an enthusiastic response out of him. Cameron nodding was pretty much equivalent to someone shouting “HELL YEAH!!”. Hannah wasn’t even sure she’d ever seen him nod, he usually went for a shrug instead.

What blew Hannah away even more was that things were totally different than they usually were this time. Usually, she did most of the work, while her boyfriend sat there, participating minimally. But this time, that was not the case. She found the roles to be almost reversed this time, with her partner’s participation almost making it hard for her to do anything except enjoy what was happening.

The perplexing and new shift of attitude made Hannah wonder if word had gotten back to her boyfriend that she was unsure. God. That would be the only thing worse than doubting the relationship- having Cameron know that she was worried.

After they finished, Hannah found herself snuggled up to the tall man’s bare chest, with his arm wrapped around her. Curled up against Cameron, she felt safer than she ever had previously in her 19 years. However, the intrusive and mean thoughts marched on. Her desire to know what the hell had changed suddenly howled above anything else that bounced around in her head. Before she could quiet her thoughts enough to not the ruin the moment, she started to speak.

“Hey. Cameron?” She didn’t move, but peered at the sleepy looking man as he opened his eyes and turned slightly to look at her. “That was literally the best sex we’ve ever had.” She watched his face intently as she spoke. “It was the best I’ve ever had. It might actually be the best sex anyone in the entire world has had- ever.” He was still just looking at her, wordlessly, listening to her speak. She knew he was waiting for her to get to the point. “I just. Wondered why I guess? It was so unlike you?” He watched her, still waiting for more to comment on. The girl looked down and pulled at a chunk of black hair as she searched for the words. She looked up through red and black bangs that fell into her eyes as she began again. “It’s just new that you were so- involved… Like. What made today different? What made today so much better?”

Cameron laid his head back and closed his eye, then spoke in a flat tone. “Hannah. It’s because you asked, and I said yes. I wanted to this time.” His arm was still wrapped around Hannah, despite what his words implied.

Hannah sat upright, feeling like she’d been punched in the gut. Cameron’s arm went behind his head when she moved, eyes opening again to follow the girl who was now panicking as she twitched and squirmed on the bed.

Wide ice blue eyes mimicked a stantler caught in the headlights as the revelation turned into words that spilled out of her mouth. “A-are you saying that… you usually don’t want to?” She lept off the bed, and covered her still naked body with a comforter that had fallen on the carpeted bedroom floor earlier. She clutched it to her chest as she softly whimpered, “Do I force myself on you? Do you feel like… I’m?” Quiet tears began to fall, and leave streaks of black mascara marks down her cheeks, and stained the slate colored comforter.

Cameron sat up, dropped his feet over the side of the bed, and put his boxers back on. He bent over, picking up a pillow, and put at the head of the bed on Hannah’s side. The tall man stood up, turned to the tear-y eyed girl ten feet from him. “Kinda, yeah. Sometimes.” after his answer, he bent down again to make a pile of clothes on the bed as he picked them up.

Hannah’s left hand flew to cover her mouth as a squeaky gasping sob tore its way out of her mouth. She stood there in horror as Cameron made a half circle around the bed, picking up all the clothes and displaced bedding. He threw Hannah’s bra on top of his jeans, then dropped his socks, then her dress, then her underwear, then his shirt as the crying continued. A pile of blankets gathered, balled up rather than folded. Loud crying continued as the man collected and placed the final few pillows.

When there was nothing left to pick up, he turned to face Hannah again. Her face was streaked in black, and getting puffier by the minute. After taking in a sharp breath, she forced out a whispered apology. “Oh my god. Cameron. I’m so sorry.” She gasp sobbed again a few times before she could speak again. “I’m such an asshole.”

Cameron laughed slightly before speaking. “heh. Yeah you kinda are.”

Another sob came out as the slender girl tried to speak louder. “That shit is unforgivable. I’m a terrible person-” the rambles were coming faster as Hannah moved toward the pile of clothes on the bed. She riffled through to find her underwear. “-I need to leave now and never ever come back so I stop ruining your life. I’m an abusive awful human being and I need to go so you’ll never ever see me again-” she pulled her underwear on under the comforter. Her shaky hands searched for her bra but they kept coming up empty. Cameron moved closer as she continued to try to sort. The babbles continued. “I’ve been wondering like crazy why I felt like we were going to break up and those stories were getting in my head but holy shit who knew all along that the reason we’re doomed is because I’M AWFUL and I hurt the things I love the most and I just need to get the fuck out of here so I stop hurting you-”

“Hey.” Cameron put a hand on Hannah’s shoulder. She turned to look at him, one of his socks in her hand. “Yeah. You’re an asshole. You shouldn’t have done that. But I don’t want you to leave.”

Hannah furrowed her brow as she looked at him. “But I’m-”

Cameron spoke over her. “You did some shitty things. But I don't want you to go.”

Tears welled up again in ice blue and bloodshot eyes. She tried to mumble more about how awful she was, but he spoke over her again. “I forgive you. I don’t want you to go.” Hannah was looking at the floor. Cameron put his other hand on her other shoulder and spoke again once she made eye contact with him. “I know you hate yourself, and you want to go. But will you stay with me anyway?”

Hannah wrapped her arms around Cameron’s waist and cried into him. His arms wrapped around her. Barely audible, she mumbled into his chest. “That’s never going to happen again. I’m so sorry. I love you.”

He reached up to softly stroke the back of her head, and put his chin on the top of her head. “I know. It's okay. I love you too.”


End file.
